rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dislexyc's Darg Race Seasson 4
Season 4 of Dislexyc's Darg Race consists of 12 queens and 9 episodes. Show made by Dislexyc. The season premiered on January 15th, 2019 Cast release date is on January 15th, 2019. Dislexyc's Darg Race is a fanmade show made by Dislexyc. The contestants are full of memes or iconic, skinny and rich LEGENDS! This show works just like the real series does. Every episode has a main challenge, a runway theme, a winner, a bottom 2 and an eliminated fattie! Contestants (Black around their picture = Eliminated) Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Dislexyc's Darg Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in third place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was on the winning team, but didn't win the main challenge. :█ The contestant wasn't declared safe and received critiques. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the showdown. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated, returned & won re-entry into the competition. :█ The contestant returned to the competition for one episode after being previously eliminated and was eliminated again without lipsyncing. :█ The contestant returned to the competition after being previously eliminated, and was eliminated again after lipsyncing. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two lost the showdown and was eliminated. :█ The contestant did not win the challenge and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant decided to leave the competition on their own terms. :█ The contestant decided to leave the competition on their own terms after placing in the bottom 2. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared in the Finale episode of the competition. :█ The contestant left the competition without getting eliminated by the judges. :█ The contestant left the competition without getting eliminated by the judges after placing in the bottom 2. Episode 1: '''First Impressions! * '''Special Guest Judge: Jessie&Ari * Main Challenge: '''Design an outfit that represents you as a queen. * '''Runway Theme: First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Anne Frank * Main Challenge Prize: A gas mask * Bottom 2: LSD & Bomb * Lip Sync Song: Travel Ban - by iLOVEFRiDAY * Eliminated: LSD * Lip stick message: "brb while i go back to being irrelevant" Category:Dislexyc's Darg Race Episode 2: '''Gassed Up Shawty! * '''Special Guest Judge: Adelef * Main Challenge: Stay in a gas chamber for as long as possible without fainting. * Runway Theme: Retro Drag * Main Challenge Winner: Gas * Main Challenge Prize: Go on Dr. Phil for one episode. * Bottom 2: Cocaine & Woman Beater * Lip Sync Song: Oops!...I Did It Again - by Britney Spears * Eliminated: Woman Beater (died) & Boom Boom Gun * Lip stick messages: Woman Beater: *silent* Boom Boom Gun: "Someone had to shoot the bitch..." Episode 3: Remy.. MUAH! * Special Guest Judge: Remy Ma & OriMoxx * Main Challenge: The last person to survive Remy Ma's shooting, wins! * Runway Theme: Night of a 1000 Remy Ma's * Main Challenge Winner: Rooftop * Main Challenge Prize: A free gun from Remy Ma's gun collection. * Bottom 2: Gas & Cocaine * Lip Sync Song: All the way up - by Remy Ma * Eliminated: Cocaine * Lip stick messages: "I will always love, cocai- *silent*"Category:DDR Episode 4: '''Cooking Remy Mwama! * '''Special Guest Judge: Remy Ma & Mariah Carey * Main Challenge: Whoever can make a cook book inspired by Mariah Carey's favorite foods (air, air and air), wins! * Runway Theme: BBP (Big Black Pubes) * Main Challenge Winner: Anorexia * Main Challenge Prize: A secret recipe from Mariah Carey's favorite meal, Organic, lack toes in toddler ants, gluten free and eco friendly air. * Bottom 2: Bleach & Razor Blade * Lip Sync Song: Barbie Drip - by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Razor Blade * Lip stick messages: "Remy? Fill up my tub please." Episode 5: '''Sober! * '''Special Guest Judge: Poot * Main Challenge: Whoever can do the most drugs (whatever drug) without going through an overdose wins! * Runway Theme: Power & Control * Main Challenge Winner: Heroin * Main Challenge Prize: 500g of cannabis * Bottom 2: Anorexia & Bomb * Lip Sync Song: Power & Control - by Marina * Eliminated: Bomb * Lip stick messages: "Where the fuck is Ariana at I need to talk! Oh she's in Manchester, bye yall!" Episode 6: '''We Gettin' Flewed Out! * '''Special Guest Judge: Yung Miami & Rihanna * Main Challenge: Parachute time * Runway Theme: Military Realness * Main Challenge Winner: Rooftop * Main Challenge Prize: A working parachute * Bottom 2: Anorexia & Bulimia * Lip Sync Song: Buzzcut Season - by Lorde * Eliminated: Bulimia * Lip stick messages: "Praying.. that my teeth dont rotten because of all this vomit." Episode 7: Hang in there! * Special Guest Judge: Tooskinny4u * Main Challenge: The person that hangs from a noose the longest without dying wins! * Runway Theme: Sweet Home Alabama * Main Challenge Winner: Bleach * Main Challenge Prize: 27 gallons of bleach * Bottom 2: Anorexia & Rooftop * Lip Sync Song: Immortal - by Marina * Eliminated: Anorexia * Lip stick messages: "*bones rattling* goodbye y'all *knees break as she walks out*" Episode 8: Go Awff! * Special Guest Judge: Arena Grenade * Main Challenge: Write, sing, and dance in an ambitious production number to Lil Kim's song "Go Awff" * Runway Theme: Death Becomes Her * Lip Sync Song: Grenade - by Bruno Mars Episode 9: Grand Finale * Lip-sync Finalists: Bleach & Gas * Lip-sync Pairings: Bleach & Heroin - Gas & Rooftop * Lip-Sync Songs: 1st round -> White Teeth Teens by Lorde || 2nd round -> Tennis Court by Lorde || 3rd round -> Buzzcut Season by Lorde * Miss Congeniality: Boom Boom Gun * Winner of Season 4: Gas * Runner-Up: Bleach * 3rd/4th Place: Heroin & Rooftop Category:Seasons